My Sweet Hunny
by HeArTzCrImSoNaNdGoLd
Summary: A new girl transfers to Ouran High and she is the lovable, cute Aira! What mischief and events is awaited for this unsuspecting soul? Love, chaos, and a lot more will happen! HunnyxOC {Poll about MSH up! Up until May 12, so please vote..T-T }
1. First Day Part 1! HOW!

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events. I however do own my OC. Please R&R, I accept flames, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey! Let's go and play!" Two identical auburn-haired 5-year-old boys with gold eyes said. If you looked deep into their eyes, you can see that the one on the left had speckles of golden brown in them while the one on the right had speckles of greenish gold dotting them.

"Okay!" A 5-year-old girl with crimson red hair and the same gold eyes as the two twins before her replied.

"Let's play hide and seek!" The girl exclaimed.

"Okay!" The one on the left said. "I'll be it!" The one on the right said.

"Okay!" The girl and the boy on the left said.

"Turn around," the boy on the left said "And count to ten!" The girl said, finishing the sentence.

"Okay!" The boy complied and started to count out loud and we started to hide.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Five!"

"Six!"

"Seven!"

"Eight!"

"Nine!"

_**Please don't say "You are lazy", Datte hontou wa crazy-**_ I hit the snooze button of my alarm clock. "I haven't had that dream for a while now..." I looked at my clock to see that it was 6:00 AM. Moaning, I kicked the covers of my bed off me and headed to the bathroom to get ready for school in two hours.

I haven't introduced myself yet. Hi! I am Hirasaka Mitsuki, more commonly known and called as "Aira" by everyone. I have crimson red hair that also has a mix with brown in it. It is layered and reaches till my waist with bangs that just goes above my eyes. Oh, and I have gold eyes and am 4'8. I am the heiress of the Hirasaka Computer Tech Company and only daughter of Misamu and Tsumiko Hirasaka.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Young Mistress**, **breakfast is ready**."**

"Okay, be there in a sec!" I said as I finished putting on my favourite black and red dress- that I had designed and made myself- my ankle length black boots, my favourite black fingerless gloves and put my hair into two French Braids.

I didn't want to wear that weird, puffy and big excuse of a dress and besides, I had permission to not wear the school's uniform. thanks to my uncle. I retrieved my bag and put Bun-chan, some candy and mints in it. I wore my necklace, the one my mother gave me. Grabbing my other stuff and Usa-chan, I was then ready to go.

I went down to the dining table and checked the Grandfather clock along the way to see that it was already 7:23 AM. I went inside the dining hall to see my uncle there, reading the paper and drinking some coffee.

"Mornin' uncle!"

"Morning Aira-chan." Uncle greeted me with a smile.

"Uncle, have you done what I have requested?" I asked him while drinking my favourite milk tea.

"Yes, I have sweetie. You are going to be in class 2-A and you will go by the name Sakura Mitsuki, like before. You will go to the office when you get there. About Usa-chan, Mr. Suoh will tell you about it, but you can bring her along."

"Thank you, uncle." I smiled at him.

"Your welcome, my dear."

"Mitsress, the limo is ready."

"Okay, be there in a sec!"

I grabbed my stuff and took Usa-chan with me to go the limo.

"Morning, Young Mistress Aira."

"Morning Charles. Just drop me somewhere nearby the school and I will meet you at the same place for you to pick me up after school. I will just call you when I want to be picked up, okie?"

"Of course Young Mistress."

Charles dropped me off near the school, but still hidden from the view of the school. I walked till I reached the front entrance to see that the school is... "Pink? Too pink..." I whispered to myself.

I walked till I reached the office. From the way to the office, I received stares and heard whispers and murmurs from the student I passed by. Some girls squealed to see my Usa-chan and some squealed saying that I was cute or adorable or something, I don't really know. Meanwhile, other girls were saying 'moe!' and from the guys I heard whispers of them saying out loud that I was cute or adorable while the rest blushed and some, I can't really believe, fainted and nosebleed. Hmph! Perverts. I finally reached the office of the chairman. I knocked on the door.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

I heard a faint "Come in" and went inside. I had expected the office to be pink but I saw that the office has some light earth tones that contrasted with the color beige. The furniture in the room was really exquisite and expensive looking.

"Ah, you must be Hirasaka Mitsuki, the new exchange student from Europe and the niece of Hirasaka Mikeru. Welcome to Ouran, Hirasaka-chan." Mr. Suoh said kind of dramatically. He started to say some other things and was being dramatic but I muted him out and pretended to listen, nodding and agreeing with him occasionally.

"Hirasaka-chan, you cannot bring your bunny to class but you can leave her in the care of 'Animal Caring Club' and you can take your bunny back after class. You can visit her or play with her during break but you cannot bring your bunny during classes because your bunny may disturb the class. Understood?" I nodded my head in response.

"Good! You can leave her at Room 32 in the west wing just near Music room 3. Oh, and please visit my son's club which is the Host Club! It is in Music room 3 just near where you drop off and take your bunny. Okay? You two are in the same class."

"H-Host Club?"

"Yes, Host Club. Please say hi to my son for me when you see or meet him, which you probably would."

"Yes sir."

"Okay, here is your schedule and the map to the school so you won't get lost. But I doubt you'll get lost because you might have a GPS tracker or some sort of the school already. Hahaha…"

"Actually sir, I do have a GPS and holographic map of the school with me in case that I get lost so I'll know where I am at all times and where is the nearest exits are."

"Oh, really? I was joking about the GPS thing but do just take the map just in case, hehehe." I nodded to him and he gave me a slip to give to my teacher when I reached my classroom.

I proceeded to go to the classroom using my airboard that my friends back in Europe gave to me as a farewell present. When I arrived, I deactivated my airboard. I saw my teacher and he walked towards my direction.

"Ah, you must be the new transfer scholar student!" Nodding, I gave him my slip.

"Oh, okay. Sakura-san, please stay here and come in when I give you the signal, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Everyone, we have a new scholar student. Please be nice to her and welcome her since she is new to Japan." I came in holding my bag in my hand and bun-chan in the other. I wrote my name in English and in Japanese using the chalk that the teacher handed me.

"Hello everyone! I am Sakura Mitsuki, but you can call me 'Aira'!" I said grinning. I heard whispers and murmurs throughout the whole classroom. "Okay, Sakura-san, please sit on the chair on the left of Suoh. Suoh-san, please stand up."

A guy with blond hair and violet eyes stood up. I walked to my seat on the left of Suoh-san which is in the middle row and is next to the window, for which I am really grateful for as the view outside the window was not bad and I could hear and see the teacher from here.

"Okay, it's a free period because there is a teacher's meeting." With that the teacher left.

"Hello, Princess." Tamaki stood in front of my desk holding out a rose. "Hi Suoh-san." I answered, taking the rose.

"Please just call me Tamaki. And this guy over here is Ootori Kyoya" He then pointed to the guy with glasses who was holding a notebook.

"Hi" He-Kyoya- answered plainly.

"Ah, so you are the son of chairman."

"Yes, yes I am."

"He told me to tell you that he says 'Hi' by the way."

"Oh," he smiled softly. "Aira-chan, please come to the 3rd music room after class."

"Sure, I'll try."

"Good, I will be waiting for your arrival, Princess!"

"Sakura-san, do you mind me calling you Aira-san?" Ootori-san asked.

"No, not at all Ootori-san."

"Please, just call me Kyoya." He said, flashing a smile.

"Okay, Kyoya-san." I said with a smile while clutching bun-chan tightly. "Aira-san, may I ask you a question?" Kyoya asked. "You are already asking a question, aren't you?" I asked innocently, which I really am.

I saw Kyoya twitch a little. "So, Kyoya-san, what is your question?" I asked, slightly tilting my head a little, putting my head on top of Bun-chan's head as my eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"I am sorry if this sounds rude but, don't you look a little young to be in 2nd Year?" He said, using his middle finger to push his glasses upward.

"Actually, yes I am. I am actually 15 years old. I was suppose to be in class 1-A but they put me in here in class 2-A because I have high marks and I was one of the top 3 in our school." I answered nonchalantly, like it was no big deal.

"Oh, I see."

"Wow! Aira-chan! You must be really smart like Kyoya!"

"Oh no, I'm not really that smart but thank you." I answered shyly blushing a littler.

After that, I don't know what he was saying because he was saying nothing but nonsense and so I just stared out the window instead, occasionally nodding my head and saying yes. That, and he was being over dramatic. I sighed, 'Like father like son, huh?'

"Okay, everyone back to your seats. It's time for class!" The teacher said. Thus, everyone went back to their seats and the lesson started.

_**{A/N: T-I-M-E-S-K-I-P~ 3}**_

'Ah! Finally classes are over and it's lunch time!'

"Aira-chan!" I saw Tamaki and Kyoya in front of my desk.

"Oh, hi Tamaki-san, Kyoya-san." Kyoka-san nodded at my direction.

"Aira-chan, wanna eat lunch together?" Tamaki asked me.

"Sure." And with that, he dragged me to the cafeteria leaving Kyoya with our bags and me holding my bun-chan tightly. Looking at Kyoya, I mouthed him a "Thank you", receiving a "You're welcome" from him in return.

We reached the cafeteria and Tamaki finally let me go. Kyoya handed me and Tamaki our bags. "Thank you Kyoya-san."

"You're welcome."

We went in line and I followed Tamaki-san and Kyoya-san to our table. On the way there, I heard murmurs and whispers saying things. The only ones that I could hear were 'cute', 'adorable' and 'think she is' as some girls glared. Just shrugging it off, I saw guys looking at my way with some blushing, others having dirty looks, a couple of them drooling and even a few fainting when I looked at their direction.

"Tama-chan! Kyo-chan! Over here!" Called a blonde boy with big brown eyes who was about an inch taller or shorter than me and who was eating cake.

"Ah, hi Hunny-sempai." Tamaki said when we reached the table.

"Haruhi! You're here! You rarely eat here!" Tamaki-san exclaimed hugging the said person.

"The twins dragged me here." She said.

"Princess, meet Hanninozuka Mitskuni or Hunny-sempai and Morinozuka Takashi or Mori-sempai." Tamaki said pointing to the short blonde first, then to the tall guy next to him. "They are both in class 3-A"

"Oh. I prefer Mitskuni though."

"Okay, you can call me Mitskuni!" Mitskuni-sempai told me beaming.

"This is Haruhi Fujioka, Haruhi's from class 1-A!"

"Hi! Nice to meet you Fujioka-chan!" I exclaimed. Now that I think about it, Haruhi looks is a lot like a girl's…

"Nice to meet you too, please just call me Haruhi" And kinda acts like one too, interesting... "And these are the twins, H-" Two familiar auburn haired guys looked at me. Our eyes met and then realization struck us, our eyes widening before they exclaimed, "A-Aira-chan"

"H-Hikaru-kun! K-Kaoru-kun!" I said still in shock as to seeing them here.

"_Eh_?!" Everyone exclaimed, confused.

"How do you two know her?" Tamaki asked in a childish whiny way.

"I guess it's time to tell a tale~" Kaoru, Hikaru and I said in unison. The three of us looked at each other, shocked a little seeing as we had spoken in unison like the old days but slowly, the shock turned to a smile, then a devilish grin.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

A\N: Hi, Clara-chan here! Aira-chan is a mix of Hunny-sempai, Mikan, Hotaru, and Me(kinda)! ^^ Anyway, It's my birthday today! YAY FOR ME! I both love and hate my birthday! I hate it because it just reminds me of how old I am getting but I love it cause I get gifts! Yay for me! XD Please read and review and I accept flames!

Musical Inspiration: Don't Say Lazy by K-on

3/9/13

Update! This is the new and beta'd version. It's beta'd by my new and awesome beta reader Kaitalyn! Thank You, Kaitalyn! ^^ Be sure to thank her if you review~

4/25/13

Heyya Everyone~

I got up a poll on about this fic. Please vote on the poll! It'll be up until May 12, so be sure to vote for the sake of this fic.. and so I can decide on what to do with this. I'm so sorry for not updating too.. (_ _U


	2. First Day Part 2! A tale

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events. I however do own my OC. Please R&R, I accept flames, and enjoy!**

* * *

"How do you two know her?" Tamaki asked in a childish whiny way. "I guess it's time to tell a tale" me, Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison. The 3 of us looked at each other shocked a little seeing as we spoked in unison liked the old days but slowly turned to a smile, then a devilish grin.

"Once upon a time" I started. "There were two adorable twin boys that was playing in the backyard of their house," Hikaru said. "Then there was this girl that came out of the back door of the house with two adults with her."Kaoru finished his brother.

"At first the twins were annoyed by her cheerfulness and her presence" I said remembering how annoying I was back then. "but somehow as they played for hours and her never ending visits," Hikaru said, smiling slowly "the twins somehow got attached to her as she was attached to them," Kaoru also also said unconsciously smiling. "and she somehow got into their world without the twins or her noticing."I said grinning, while they were grinning themselves . "THE END" the three of us said in complete harmony, almost like a choir or something.

"Wow! So Mitsuki-chan knew Hika-chan and Kao-chan a long time ago!" Mitskuni said holding bunbun little bit tighter and closer to him. "Mitsuki-chan..?" I asked, quite surprised he called me that. I didn't actually expect that he'll call me by my name. It actually quite nice to hear him say my name... what am I thinking. "Umm... since you're gonna call me by my name, I thought I'll call you by yours." Mitskuni said smiling softly with a little blush on his cheeks just realizing what he just said. "That is if you don't mind?" Mitskuni asked to a slightly blushing Mitsuki.

"Umm... It's alright Mitskuni-sempai. It's only fair for you to call me by my name while I call you by yours." I said, feeling the heat on my cheeks getting slightly hotter while I smiled a small smile. I see that Mitskuni-sempai smiled brightly when he saw me smiled with his cheeks tainted a bit of red. Odd... maybe he's sick or something?

"Aira-chan when were you back? And where did you go after the incident? And what really happened?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked me in total unison, curiosity was plastered on their faces but sadness, happiness and betrayal can be seen through their eyes. I sighed, I should've seen this coming, but I didn't really expect to see them this early.

"Accident?" Everyone asked in unison except Mori-san and Kyoya-san, I can see curiosity and surprise in Kyoya-san's, Haruhi-san's and Mori-sempai's eyes while Mitskuni-sempai's and Tamaki-san's curiosity and surprise was etched on their faces. "What happened? Where did you go? " Tamaki-san asked.

"I actually returned yesterday. And your other questions it will be answered in the right time, and that time is not now, Hikaru, Kaoru." I answered Hikaru and Kaoru's question. "I'm so sorry if this next sentence will offend you and for my rudeness. It is none of your business." I said to the rest of the Host club, my voice kinda getting darker at the last part. I saw them flinch, except Mori-sempai and Kyoya-san, to the tone of my voice.

I saw Kyoya-san's glasses gave a little creepy glint and a small smirk from the corner of my eye. "Is that so... I'm sorry if we were-" Kyoya said but I cut him off "It's okay, don't be sorry."

I then saw Tamaki-san sitting in a corner of the room mumbling things that I quite can't catch. So I paid no mind to him but what caught my eye was that Mitkuni-sempai was... hiding behind Mori-sempai with tear in his eyes.

"Mitkuni-sempai...?" I asked the blonde senior who was taller than me by a few inches. "You okay, Sempai?" I approached him cautiously with him still hiding behind Mori-sempai. "Mitsuki-chan, you were so scary..." Mitkuni-sempai said. I sighed in relief, it was only that.

I actually don't mind being called like that 'cause I'm kinda used to being called scary for my weird mood swings, like once Im angry then I'll become happy... weird I know but that's who I am and I'm happy just being me.

"Don't worry sempai, I won't be scary anymore. So, do you want to some cake?" I asked Mitskuni-sempai with a smile. I watched him, I saw his face from being scared eyes filled with tears that was threatening to fall to eyes wide shining with a grin plastered on his face.

When I saw his pleasured, excited and grinning face I just can't help grinning myself. I guess he really loves cake. I got my favourite cake out of my bag which I put secretly sneaked two pieces in my bag this morning without them noticing.

"Is starberry cheese cake alright with you, sempai?" I asked giving Mitkuni-sempai a slice and myself a piece too. He vigorously nodded his head and said "CAKE~!" right after I gave sempai a piece. "Mmmm... Yummy!" sempai said. I smiled while getting a chunk and tried it myself.

"Mmmmm..." I said after tasting the cake. I closed my eyes to the familiar sweet yet sour taste. Closing my eyes the sweetness of the cheesecake contrasted and blended pretty well to the sourness of the strawberries. Both were different yet they blended so well. Eating this cake reminded me of my grandfather. I really miss him even though-

"Aira-chan" I heard Hikaru and Kaoru called me. I open my eyes to see the whole host club looking at me. "hmm..?" I hmm-ed and tilted my head to the side slightly making my eyes slightly bigger which sparkled in curiosity.

"Why are you here at Ouran?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah. No offense, but your not really rich." Kaoru said agreeing with his brother. I couldn't blame them. They might not know yet or haven't been told. Well I only knew about it after the incident and I was already 12 or 13 I think.

"I got here at Ouran in a scholarship." I answered them still eating my cake. When I glanced at Mitskuni-sempai was already finished eating the slice of cake I gave him. Wow, I gotta give him credit for finishing in so fast.

"Scholarship?" Kaoru said. "If I remembered correctly you weren't really that high in academics or athletic." Hikaru said smirking. "That was years ago, Hikaru. I can change. We were young and stupid back then, that I can admit. Oh, stop laughing guys." I said rolling my eyes. "Anyway, if you guys are done laughing, I was going to say, that I could've change from being naive and innocent when we were little, you know."

"She is right you guys." Haruhi-san said "People can change. Anything can happen in, how many years have you guys not seen each other?" Haurhi-san asked "3 years." The three of us responded in unison.

"See, you guys haven't seen each other in 3 years. Wow, 3 years is a very long time, don't you think?" Haruhi said. "I agree with Haruhi. Anything could have happened in 3 years. 3 years is a pretty long time." Kyoya-san said while moving his glasses a little upward using his middle finger.

" Yeah, we know" Hikaru and Kaoru said. "Sakura-sempai?" Haruhi-san said. "Please just call me Aira without the sempai, being called 'Aira-chan' is fine with me." "Aira-chan, your the same age as the twins and me right?" "yup" nodding my head whike popping the 'p'. "If your the same age as us, then why are you a second year?" Haruhi-san said.

"Oh, I was suppose to be in class 1-A but they put me in class 2-A because I have high marks and I'm one of the top 7 in our school." I answered nonchalantly like it was no big deal. "Oh" the twins and Haruhi said.

"Wow, Mitsuki-chan must be very smart to be able to skip a grade!" Mitkuni-sempai said with his eyes big and sparkling while smiling. "Right, Takashi?" he said to his big cousin who was sitting next to him. "Ah" Mori-sempai said nodding his head in approval."Thank you, but I'm not really that smart." I said blushing.

"I am sorry to interrupt but we will be late if we don't hurry up. The warning bell will rang any minute now." Kyoya-san said. We get our bags, said our goodbyes and hurried off to our own classes.

Me, Kyoya-san and Tamaki-san walked to our classroom, since us being in the same class and me being new, they helped me to get my way to class which is also their class. We walked in complete silence, well mostly me and Kyoya-san was quite and occasionally nodding our heads while Tamaki-san kept rambling out nonsense which I chose to ignore but kept on nodding my head occasionally so he won't notice I wasn't listening.

It's actually a pain if he knows if neither me or Kyoya-san wasn;t listening 'cause he'll whine and go to his so called 'corner of woe' and it very hard to get him out of there. Of course, we can choose to ignore him and continue to go to our class but we can't let him 'cause he might get lost or something.

When we reached to our classroom I quickly sat on my chair, put my bag to the the and got out a piece of candy secretly and secretly ate it. When I hid the wrapper in my bag I saw our teacher came in then our class started.

_**{A/N: T-I-M-E-S-K-I-P~ 3}**_

'Ah! Finally Biology is finally over! And it's already dismissal,YAY!' "Aira-chan!" I heard Tamaki-san called me frome the door with Kyoya-san next to him holding a black notebook of some sort. "Yes?" I said getting up getting my bag from the floor then walked towards Tamaki-san. "Want to go to our club with us?" He asked me. "Sure, why not." I said nonchalantly.

"Yay!" Tamaki-san cheered happily. "But fisrt I gotta go visit Room 32." I said to Tamaki. "That's alright we still have time, right Kyoya?" He asked to his bespectacled black haired friend next to him. The the 'friend' nodded never leaving his gaze off of the book between his hands.

"Okie let's go to Room 32 which is near to Music Room 3!" Come on, let's go!" The blonde said, more liked yelled, then dragged both me and Kyoya-san, to our dismay, to the west wing of the school and onto our next destination; Room 32 . Why do I get a feeling I'm gonna regret this?

When we finally reached outside the doors of what I believe is Room 32, I knocked on the door a couple times.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

The sound echoed through the hallway. It was kinda creepy to say the least. The door opened with a creak,

_**CREAK**_

I then saw a girl who is most probably still in middle school 'cause she's wearing a brown Ouran Middle school uniform. "Hello?" The girl said unsure but she was kinda blushing. She's probably shy or bashful to say the least.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Mitsuki, I'm the one who came here this morning." I said to her. "This morning? I don't remember a Sakura Mitsuki who came here this morning..." The girl said trailing still trying to remember.

"It's me, Yuuki-chan! Aira-chan!" I said cheerfully, carefully masking the hurt inside me for not being remembered. Well, I did just said Aira-chan this morning... so, it's kinda my fault.

"Ah! Aira-sempai!" Yuuki-chan said both in shock and recognition "I'm so sorry for not recognizing you! Please forgive me!" she pleaded me with those cute, big silverfish brown eyes she has.

"It's okay Yuuki-chan." I said calmly, giving her a smile, my true smile. "It's my fault anyway, for not telling you my name this morning." I told her that it was completely my fault. "Ah! Why don't you come in sempai's." She said moving aside to let us in.

The three of us went in to a beautiful blue green room. It was a cute room that have cribs and other stuff for the animals and baby animals needs. The roof was covered in orange, red, and gold. While the floor was silverish brown. The walls were blue green that have splashes of purple and pink. The room was like a rainbow of colors.

"Umm... Aira-sempai...?" I heard Yuuki-chan said. "Hmmm...? What's wrong Yuuki-chan?" I asked her, tilting my head a little to the side. In the corner of my eye I saw Kyoya-san look at all the different animals with Tamaki-san.

Except Kyoya-san was looking around the room and writing in his black notebook while Tamaki-san was being an idiot and going all exited about all the animals and how colourful the room is, he kept gashing and fawning over all the animals that he thought were so cute.

Especially at the cute toy Pomeranian that was white as snow and has huge clack eyes that was so cute! 'Poor Koko-chan, she must be scared for life from looking and Tamaki-san.' (A/N: Koko-chan is the name of the Toy Pomeranian.) 'Kyoya-san's probably taking notes just in case of emergencies for their club, like what Haruhi-san said in her note...'

"Nothing wrong, Aira-sempai. But who are they?" she asked pointing to the two guys I brought along with me. Tamaki-san, out of nowhere, came in front of Yuuki-chan and kissed the back of her hand.

"I deeply apologize, Princess, for not introducing ourselves." He said like he was a prince or something. "P-P-Princess..?!" Yuuki-chan said or more like squeaked out of shock. " I am Suoh Tamaki but you can call me Tamaki." he said bowing after he let go of her hand. She nodded her head, too in a daze to talk.

"And this is Ohtori Kyoya" he said pointing to Kyoya-san who appeared next to him. "Hi Ohtori-sempai. " Yuuki-chan said to Kyoya-san when she found her voice. He- Kyoya-san –nodded in acknowledgement.

"Please, just Kyoya" Kyoya-san said to Yuuki-chan. Yuuki-chan nodded at Kyoya-san's direction. "I am Hanazono Yuuki, nice to meet you, Kyoya-sempai and Tamaki-sempai" Yuuki-chan said.

"Okie, let's get what I came here for." I announced "Why don't you two sit at the couches near the window." I told the two, which took a sit on the right side of the room, just enough to not be able to hear us.

"Is she okay? Did anything bad happened to her?" I asked Yuuki-chan, once the two were out of earshot. Of course I have faith toward Yuuki-chan but its not bad to be completely sure. "Yup!" Yuuki-chan said cheerfully, popping the 'P' in the word. "She was completely an angel, so well behave and soooo CUTE!" she said a little loudly for my taste but I don't really mind, I do remember being like that when I first got her.

"May I take her home now?" I asked her very politely. "Of course sempai." Yuuki-chan said cheerfully while grinning. "Thank you, Yuuki-chan. Ihope it's not a hassle for you to take care of her till-" I was cut off by Yuuki-chan "Don't be silly sempai. I love animals! This is my hobby, so don't worry about it. I really love taking care of Usa-chan! She is so cute, so behave and so well trained. Plus I get to dress her up in these cute clothes!" She said grinning and squealing.

"I can't thank you enough, Yuuki-chan. I don't know how to repay you" "No need sempai. Taking care of her and getting to play with her is more than enough." She said cutting me of again. She kept grinning and she had a calm and dreamy expression on her face. I really am happy to have a friend like her.

"Okie sempai, please follow me. We'll get Usa-chan, okie?" she said urging me to follow, which I did, behind her to the left side of the room that has a crib like fence full of bunnies and rabbits.

We went inside the fence ffull of rabbits to find my Usa-chan. Just then I felt something or more like someone rubbing on my legs. I looked down to see Usa-chan rubbing and looking at me.I smiled when I saw her and picked her up. "Yuuki-chan!" I called Yuuki-chan.

"Yes?" she said turning around to find Usa-chan nestled between my arms, happy to see me again. She smiled slowly before speaking "It looks like you found her." "Nope, she's the one who found me." I said smiling at Usa-chan. WE giggled as she nuzzled between my collar bones.

We went out of the fence and went to the boys who were doing their own things; Tamaki-san talking to Kyoya-san while Kyoya-san is typing on his loptop, that came out of nowhere, pretending to listen to Tamaki-san, nodding and agreeing with him occasionally.

"Hey. I'm back, lets go." I said to the boys. The boys stood up and collected their things from the small coffee table. When they looked at me they then notice the bunny that is nestled between my arms.

"Aira-chan is she your bunny?" Tamaki asked eyes wide and sparkled with happiness and delight with a grin. I nodded my head as a response to his question while smiling a true smile toward Usa-chan who was looking at me.

"Is it okay to bring her with me?" I asked at them, the question mostly directed to Kyoya-san 'cause the answer from Tamaki-san is obviously etched on his face. "It's okay, Aira-san." Kyoya-san said with a smile that sent chills down on my spine, but I ignored it and smiled at him and thanked him.

We bid our goodbye's to Yuuki-chan and head to our next stop, Music Room 3. When we were in front of the door of 'Music Room 3' I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, but just shrugged it off.

Getting myself involve with the Host Club and going back to Japan was actually the biggest mistake of my life.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A\N: Hi, Clara-chan here! Sorry for updating late, I was suppose to update yesterday but I started writing this yesterday morning. I wasn't able to write anything this past week 'cause I was busy with homework, projects, studying for assignments and making of my reports. I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!But I made this one extra longer than the other one so I hope it suites your taste. I'll try to update every Friday/Saturday/Sunday of the week. Thank you for being so understanding.**

**I would like to thank 'justiceintheworldofhp-yearight' for being my first reviewer! I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, favorated (is that even a word?) and to those who gave this story a chance. When I saw your reviews, it put a smile on my face! XD**  
**Please read and review and I accept flames!**  
**Musical Inspiration: Shots by LMFAO (A/N: So random, right?)**


	3. First Day Part 3! WHAT!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events. I however do own my OC. Please R&R, I accept flames, and enjoy!

I sighed for like the nth time since I came into the club room. 'Your doing this for a friend, your doing this for a friend' I kept chanting in my head as I change my clothes.

"You know, you really don't need to do this." Haruhi-san told me for the thirteenth time since then. "No, it's okay. I don't have anything to do anyway." I told Haruhi-san.

When I finished my sentence, I swear I heard her mutter something like 'rich bastards' or something like that, I'm not sure.

Well, let me fill you in what happened before this pretty little scene right here. I'll tell you what happened and what's happening to a mess I call my life. Let's go back a little further back, shall we.

_**{ F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K~3 }**_

Me, Tamaki-san and Kyoya-san reached the front doors of Music Room 3, home to the infamous Host Club.

Seeing the big wooden door, I gulped hard not out of nervousness or fear but the bad feeling came back. I tried to shrug it off by breathing deeply without my two classmates noticing.

"So...?" I said trying to break the weird and awkward tension that's forming. When I didn't get any response I spoke again, "Aren't we gonna, well I don't know... Go in?" I said the obvious.

The silence was literally killing me plus I didn't want to stand here and stare at the door all day. When I said that Tamaki-san snapped out of his thoughts and went back to his idiotic and dramatic demeanour.

"Well, let's not waste anytime. Shall we, Princess?" Tamaki said dramatically.

I sighed, but at least it wouldn't be quiet but now that I think about it, it would be too noisy. Hmmm... I'll let this subject go, maybe I'll think about it another time.

I nodded at his direction and took a deep breath to shake the bad feeling off, but it just keeps getting back so I chose to ignore it.

"Well, Princess. Welcome to the Host Club." Tamaki said as he opened the big wooden doors. As the door opened rose petals blew towards my direction and I heard a chorus of voices saying "Welcome."

When my vision is clear and I was sure there was no more rose petals blowing towards my direction trying chocking me I saw that the rest of the Host club was inside of the room.

"Oh, it's just you three." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, not masking their boredom. Wow, talk about rude much.

"It's nice to see you too Hikaru, Kaoru" I sarcastically said looking at the specific twin as I was saying their names.

"Mitsuki-chan!" I heard Mitskuni-sempai shouted before he glomped on me and hugged me from behind. Him being a little taller made it feel weird and awkward.

He rested his chin on my head and starred at Usa-chan with starry eyes. "Is that a bunny, Mitsuki-chan?" he asked.

I don't know if I am going insane or I am just hallucinating but I think I see sparkles in his eyes and flowers floating around him...weird...I think I will go with the latter.

"Yes, Mitkuni-sempai. She's my bunny Usa-chan." I told the blond senior who is still inside my personal bubble.

"Wah! She's so cute! Right, Takashi?" he asked the taller and more quiet senior. "Ah." Mori-sempai said.

I stared at Mori-sempai and he stared back, after a lot of staring I looked back at Mitskuni-sempai still ogling and fascinated by Usa-chan while patting her.

"Mitkuni-sempai." He looked at me and smiled at my direction, still petting Usa-chan. "Yes, Mitsuki-chan?" his eyes sparkling with curiousity.

"Would you like to hold and carry Usa-chan?" I asked the small blonde and he jumped up and down while saying "Can I really? Can I really?" over and over.

I chuckled a little at his enthusiasm and excited face then nodded."Yes you can, sempai." I said to him while I carefully handed Usa-chan to him.

"Be careful and be gentle with her, sempai" I told him. He nodded vigorously then patted Usa-chan gently as to not to scare her.

When his palm touched Usa-chan's head I saw her leaning a bit more toward his hand, I smiled. "I think Usa-chan likes you Mitskuni-sempai." I told sempai then his face lit up.

"Really, you think so?" he asked still patting Usa-chan while smiling softly. I hummed a yes to him while nodding with a small smile on my face.

"So, everyone." I said successfully catching their attention. "What do you guys actually do here in the Host Club?" I asked what has been on my mind since I first heard their club's name.

"We entertain the ladies that have too much time on their hands." Tamaki-san said, a tad bit over dramatically if I may add.

"Really, huh." I said and wondered aloud. "Yes, that is what we do." Kyoya-san said. "We have seven types in the Host club, which one will you like to entertain you?" Tamaki-san said.

"Types?" I asked. "Yes types." Tamaki-san said. "Each host represent one of the seven types we have."

"3rd year Hanninozuka Mitskuni or Hunny, the Lolli-shota Type." He said pointing at Mitskuni-sempai, the said lolli-shota was looking at me, smiling while cradling Usa-chan in his arms and he was...surrounded by pink flowers?

"3rd year Morinozuka Takashi or Mori, the Wild Type." He said pointing next to Mori-sempai, the said sempai went near me and ruffled my hair a bit. I giggled at the gesture.

After that he went back near Mitskuni-sempai who was...eating cake? At the table near the window...? When did he get there...? And do I see Usa-chan eating some cake too...?

"2nd year Ohtori Kyoya, The Cool Type" by the sound of the voice of Tamaki-san I was snapped out of my reverie. Hearing his name, Kyoya-san's glasses flashed as he pushed his glasses up his nose using his middle finger.

A bit of a black and creepy aura was emitted from him that sent a chill down my spine, he nodded at me in acknowledgement.

Just then I felt to arms wrapped around my shoulders. My instincts told me it was the twins. " 1st years Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru" He said. Ah! So I was right, I guess I still got it in me. But, they changed...somehow.

"the Little Devil Type." The said 'Devils' grinned at me and did a peace sign with their hand pose thingy. I giggled under my breath, I guess some things never change. "It suits you two, 'Little Devils' "I giggled as they laughed with me.

"1st year Fujioka Haruhi, the Natural Type " just by the mention of Haruhi-san's name she came near me and bowed, I bowed in return. I think she's the only sane one here.

"Or maybe" just then I saw Tamaki-san in front of me cradling my chin and holding out a red rose. "you want the Prince Type."

"Um...Tamaki-san can you, well...like I don't know, let go of me?" I told him in a monotonous voice.

He quickly went to the nearest corner of the room after my sentence. He kept mumbling nonsense and a depress aura surrounded him.

I may actually feel sorry for the guy, keyword being 'may'. Wow, I am totally turning into a sadistic person.

I sighed at the actions of Tamaki-san and quickly ignored him. I heard the twins laughing at Tamaki-san's misery and constantly bullied him but before it could get ugly Haruhi-san knock them off.

The twins approached me still chuckling, both putting their arms on my shoulders not that I mind anyway. "You...still...got...it in you...haha" both of them said gasping for air before rolling on the floor laughing.

When everything was kind of calm I took it as a queue to question them about some other things that have been on my mind.

"Do you guys accept girls being in the club?" I asked. I was curious if they would let girls in their club but from what I heard there were no girls in the club. But it wouldn't hurt to be sure, right?

"No, of course not." Tamaki-san said rather dramatically but I thought I saw a flash of nervousness on both his voice and eyes.

It may not have been clear or can be seen by normal people but, hey! I'm nowhere near normal.

"If so, why is Haruhi in your club?" I asked slowly like I was talking to a bunch of five year olds. I saw Tamaki flinched as I asked that.

"W-what do you me-mean?" The twins asked nervously. The twins and Tamaki was fidgeting and Mitskuni-sempai stopped in mid-bite of his I-don't-know-how-many-slices-of-cake-he-ate-'cause-I-lost-count slice of cake.

Even if they will deny it, we all know that I knew the answer to the unsaid question and that there was nothing that they can do to convince me otherwise. That and the twins, Tamaki-san and Mitskuni-sempai were horrible liars.

I looked towards Kyoya-san and raised a brow in his direction, silently asking ' If you guys don't accept girls, why the hell is Haruhi-san is in their club hosting?'

As if he read my mind he answered the question that was bothering me. "Haruhi is indeed a girl but she is a special exception." he answered."Special exception?" I asked.

"I was looking for a quiet place to study then I found this abandoned looking music room. When I went inside I met the host club then I accidentally broke an 8 million yen vase." Haruhi-san answered.

I whistled lowly then said, "Wow, that's a lot of money. But it still doesn't answer why your cross-dressing to host and deceive girls."

"Haruhi has to host in order her debt to be paid off." Kaoru said. "And you said you changed and turned smarter." Hikaru said in a teasing way. I huffed at Hikaru's remark, my cheeks decorated with a light shade of pink.

I grumbled a 'whatever' at him then they all laughed, with a exception from Kyoya-san and Mori-sempai who only smiled.

"So Aira-san, I have a proposition for you." Kyoya-san Kyoya-san said that the bad feeling came back and worsened, I had a feeling there was something wrong but I nodded my head and said a 'I'm listening' to him.

As I did that I was sure that I saw a bit of an evil glint. But it may just be my imagination... I mentally shrugged, well might as well listen to Kyoya-san.

"Since you know the secret of the Haruhi, why don't you join the Host club?" he said, in the middle of it I heard Haruhi-san muttered a 'It's not a secret' who was next to me while everyone else, except Mori-san and obviously Kyoya-san, 'Eh?!' –ed.

"Hmm... really?" I said. "What do I get from this? And what exactly do you have in mind?" I asked. I can't accept this proposition immediately, I still need to know what I'll get and actually do in joining the Host Club.

"Yes. What I'm saying is that you'll be joining the Host Club. You can help out or entertain the ladies with us." He explained.

"And why would I do that?" When I said that he walked near to me a second and whispered in my ear. "I know something what others don't know, Miss Sakura. You don't want them knowing about _that_, Miss Sakura, now do we?"

I clenched my teeth together, him knowing about it I don't know. But I'm sure as hell don't want anyone to know about it. Damn it! He's good, I guess he's not called the shadow king for nothing...

"You sly bastard, you wouldn't dare..." I said but low enough for the others wouldn't hear while I growled lowly in my throat.

"Want me to do it, Miss Sakura?" he answered back, intelligently. I inwardly sighed, I guess I have no choice... "Why don't you think about it this way, you'll be helping Haruhi with her debt."

"I'll use the money you earn to pay both yours and Haruhi's things that you'll both be renting in case you don't have that item and your...bunny...will be treated excellently in our care while the club is on going. How that sounds?"

Hmm... if he put's it that way..

"Deal." After he got the answer he wanted and , I knew, he expected he went back to his position with his smirk bigger and glasses flashing making his eyes hidden from view.

"So, Aira-san. What's your answer?" Tamaki-san asked. I pretended to think about it for a second with a 'I'm thinking' pose. While I was doing that I can see the twins, Tamaki-san and Mitskuni-sempai fidgeting and caught Kyoya-san smirking at my actions.

"Hmm...I'll join you guys and keep it a secret. But I get to Host and the money I'll earn will lessen Haruhi-san's debt." I said and Tamaki-san immediately agreed.

_**{F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K-e-n-d~3 }**_

And that's what happened. Seriously, If you asked me why I agreed, well I don't know why.

"Hey, Haruhi! Aira-chan!" the twins shouted appearing out of nowhere. "Hi Hikaru, Kaoru." I heard Haruhi-san greeted the twins.

"Yo! Kaoru, Hikaru." I greeted them my usual greeting. "Hey! Why am I the last one you greeted?" I heard Hikaru whine but I ignored him.

"Kaoru-kun, what time will the club open?" I ask Kaoru because he's the more sane twin from the two.

"In an hour or so, why?" I heard him answer back. I just said a 'no reason'.

"Hey, Haruhi. Why don't you go out first and prepare and stuff. Well stay here and keep Aira company." Hikaru told Haruhi.

"Huh? But-"

"It's okay Haruhi-san. I can manage. Besides, I've known the twins since childhood. There's nothing that I can't handle."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just go." I assured her.

I heard her said an 'okay, if your sure...' then heard the door opened then close. Just then it just hit me, I'm alone with the twins. In a room. Crap, I'm dead.

"Hey, Aira-chan! What are doing after school?" I heard them said in unison, with a bored tone that had a kinda have mischievous edge if that's possible.

Now that I think about it. With the twins around anything can be possible.

Damn. I know that tone anywhere. And from my experience with years of knowing the twins, it won't end pretty.

"No, I am not going with you guys nor am I letting you in my home after school." I told them firmly.

"Aww, but Aira-chan we haven't seen each other in years or hang out." I heard them said and I was sure they were pouting from the other side of this changing room or curtain, whatever.

"No." I said. "But Aira-chan~" they whined. I sighed, this is gonna be a long day...


	4. First Day Part 4! Problems!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events. I however do own my OC. Please R&R, I accept flames, and enjoy!

* * *

Breath in . . . Breath out . . . Breath in . . . Breath out . . . Breath in . . . Breath out . . .  
"Oi, Aira! You done yet?" The two annoying voices chimed. I sighed, it seems that sighing is the only thing that I did all day since I reunited with the twins.

Don't get me wrong! I love Hikaru and Kaoru to death, but sometimes they're just a handful, annoying and a pain in the ass. . . like right now.

"Oi Aira!" Hikaru yelled, his patience running out.. "Are you done yet?" "No! Just give me a minute!" I yelled back to the impatient twin.

I already have put my hair in a hairstyle that I know that would make my hair seem shorter then put it in a small ponytail. Then I have put on the rest of the school uniform except I kept the first 2 buttons unbuttoned but I was stuck on tying my tie. I growled in frustration. "How. . .to . . .tie . . . this . . . stupid . . . tie . . . " I mumbled.

"But Aira-chan! You have been saying that for the past twenty minutes!" the younger Hitachiin whined. A vein popped on my head. These two were already getting on my nerves with their constant yelling and whining.

"Will you two just shut up and let me get dress in peace?" I yelled in frustration.  
"No~" they said playfully in unison. Another vein popped on my head, my patience was running thin. It hasn't been a full day and they already got me this annoyed.

I sighed, again. Did I made the mistake going to this damn school? Maybe I should have gone to a public school . . . or maybe that Lobelia school, it didn't sound that bad . . . I shuddered at the memory of remembering the uniforms and the lesbian girls who kept screaming 'Boni-Bini-whatever-sama!'

"Hey Hika-chan, Kao-chan. Why don't you leave Mitsuki-chan in peace. I'll stay here and when she's done I'll call you guys, okie?" I heard Mitskuni-sempai said as he entered the room.

"Okay Hunny-sempai" the twins said and left reluctantly. When the twins were out of earshot and left the room I sighed in relief."Thank you Mitskuni-sempai! You saved me there!" I said, thankful to Mitskuni-sempai.

"Your welcome Mitsuki-chan!" Miskuni-sempai said happily from the other side of the er. . . curtain. "I'm glad to help! If you need help don't hesitate to ask!"

"Okay, sempai. Will do." I said blushing a little, and still trying to tie this stupid freaking tie. After 5 minutes of my unsuccessful tying attempt, I finally gave up.

"Umm. . . Mitskuni sempai. . .? "I said shyly, I heard sempai 'hmm' -ed at me in response.

"C-can y-you um. . . help m-me with someth-thing?" I asked stuttering and blushing from the other side of the curtain thingy. "Sure!" I heard him said enthusiastically.

"Umm. . . do y-you know how t-to tie a t-tie?" I asked but when I realized what I said I felt stupid. 'Of course he knows how stupid! He wears this uniform to school! You stupid idiot!' I mentally scolded myself. I mentally face palmed, how stupid and embarrassing can I get?

"Of course! Want me to tie it for you?" he said. "Y-yes, pl-plea-ease" I said, silently begging him for help. "Okie" I heard him say before he slipped inside to help me.

Sempai walked towards me and took my tie and put it around my neck. Then he twisted it around and around...and around...and-wait! Is that even right?! Umm...I don't know how but I am pretty sure you don't twist it around then make a ribbon-like shaped tie...right?

"Umm...Mitskuni-sempai? By chance your not the one tying your own tie?" I asked him...he might be a guy but he is a rich brat, right?

"Err...I know how to tie a tie. But..." He said with a bit of a blush on his cheeks which is, by the way, getting a tad darker by the second...does he have a fever or something?

"But what, Mitskuni-sempai?" I asked my ever so lovable lolli-shota sempai. "I forgot how to tie a tie..." I fell down anime-styled. Okay I actually suspected much but I couldn't resist doing it.

"Mitskuni-sempai...you could've said so from the start.." I said as I started to get off from the floor.

"I know. But I thought I could remember how to tie a tie. I just wanna help out too, Mitsuki-chan." He said starring at me with his big brown eyes that is sparkling and him surrounded by pink flowers.

If I am like the most girls out there then I would've cooed at his cuteness. But, unfortunately, I am not like most girls...

But seriously! How does he do that with all the sparkles and flowers?! ...or maybe it's just a hallucination made by the years of spending time with the mischievous Hitachiin twins?

"It's alright sempai. I'll just leave it untied...I guess." I untied my ribbon-like tie back to its former form and just... left it dangling on my neck.

"Hmm.. Okay! You look better that way, Mitsuki-chan!" sempai said, praising me with such a big smile while I felt myself blush a little but not enough for it to be noticed or seen...just if you look closely enough you'll see it.

"Hmm? Really? Thanks sempai." I said, thanking him. "Come on Mitsuki-chan! Let's go back to the rest of the Host club. They must be waiting for us!" said sempai as he dragged me (literally) back to the main room.

"Everyone! Sorry for the wait!" sempai said while I mentally sweat dropped. Sempai apologized to everyone even though the one who should be me...

"Whats up?" then I noticed them having serious faces - minus Haruhi who just didn't about what they're saying or discussing – "What's going?" but Kyoya-san just gestured us to come closer and sit with them.

I shrugged and went next to Haruhi, who was sitting on the couch behind the window, and listened to what they were saying.

"So, Aira-san. You know that here in the Host club you must have a type." Kyoya-san said, I just nodded my head in understanding. "So your telling me that I need to have a type like everybody else in the Host club?"

"Yes, but that's not the only problem. My new daughter, Aira-hime." "What is it?" I asked, ignoring the name Tamaki-san just called me.

"Since you enrolled here in Ouran High as a girl," Hikaru started, "You need to keep your gender a secret from the customers and the school." Kaoru finished.

"But the main problem is that if you just appeared out of no where and is not from the school they will all be suspicious." They said in unison.

True to their belief, it is rather suspicious as to how a guy not from their school just appeared out of no where and started hosting and is in their club. . .

"True. . ." I beckoned them to continue. "So we were discussing of how to introduce you to the ladies, my new daughter Aira-hime." Tamaki-san said.

"Hmm... okay. Uno, don't call me _'Aira-hime'_ Tamaki-san and I'm not your daughter." At this he – Tamaki-san - pouted and then started whining gibberish. Oh! And of course I ignored him.

"Dos, do I really need to have a type, Kyoya-san?" "Yes, you do. It is required here in the Host club." At this I pouted a bit and huffed then mumbled a _'fine.' _

"And tres, umm. . . I don't really know what to do with the 'how to introduce me' but we can always say that I'm the cousin of someone here in the host club..." I suggested.

I tilted my head a bit on the side while my head was on top of Usa-chan's head, who just laid on my lap somewhere in the middle of this meeting thingy, and hugged Usa-chan then squeeze her a bit but not too much to hurt her.

"Hmm... that could actually work... but which one of the hosts to be your 'supposedly' cousin? " Well. . . Kyoya-san was right, who would be – of course!

"How about I'll pretend to be Hikaru and Kaoru's cousin. Since we knew each other since childhood and are childhood friends." I suggested.

"Ah! That could actually work Aira-chan! Since those twins have known you for so long." Tamaki-san, who was whining before, agreed. Wow, he really recovers fast. Bipolar much?

"Okay, since we have that problem covered what about the introduction of Aira-san and what would be her type?" Haruhi-san said. Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that...

"Her introduction is already covered but the only problem left is what type would Aira-san be." Kyoya-san said it in a professional way that I almost forgot that what we were discussing about was just for a club.

"Wait!" yelled the little senior, successfully catching all of our attention. "How would we address Mitsuki-chan during host club hours?" silence enveloped our group and then they slowly turned towards me.

"Umm.. guys. Can you like stop staring. It's kinda making me uncomfortable" I said in a tiny voice while I squirmed a bit at their gazes. I never really been one who likes being stared at by a lot of people after _that_.

Realizing that they were staring, they turned back to their original positions and started to discuss about the two problems at hand – with the exemption of Mori-sempai who was just quiet, Haruhi-san who's just confuse about their seriousness, and Kyouya-san who was writing on his black notebook.

"Well, everyone. It's almost Host club hours. We can always think about how to address Aira-san another time. Aira-san, today you will help Haruhi in making tea. But you will only stay in the kitchen." I gave him a salute and said _'Yes, sir!'_ as if I was in the army and he's the lieutenant.

After the everyone started to disperse and went to do some other things before the customers will come. So it only left me and Kyoya-san sitting here. My curiosity got the best of me so I went near him to ask him about it.

"Hey, Kyoya-san?" "Hmm? What is it?" he said as he continued to write on his black notebook. "How will you guys introduce me?" I asked as I tilted my head a bit on the right."Well... are you free this weekend?" I only raised my eyebrows at this.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**_To be continued. . ._**

* * *

**A/N: Heyya! Happy Super late New Year and Christmas everyone! I was supposed to put this up the new year but I didn't got the time to finish it because of the things that been happening. Anyway! I know I haven't been updating MSH for a really long time so I'm really sorry about that! But my time on writing this is only limited. Between school, life, school activities, and thinking on what to do next on the next chapter it's pretty hard to balance it. Besides my life has been pretty hectic. So, because I don't have enough time and am a slow writer/updater, I'm only gonna update once in a month. But I definitely don't have plans on giving up on this story! Well, that aside. If anyone wants to be my beta reader you can always PM if you want to beta this 'cause I usually only read it once or thrice then deem it if its fine. So there are really times I got the characters names wrong ESPECIALLY the spelling. 'Cause I suck at it.**

**Shout-out to Beelzenef-the-evil-curse-doll/Ella-san for pointing out the real spelling of Kyoya's name. Thank you! :D**

**Anyway PM me or just leave a review if you want to be my Beta reader! Or if there are any wrong spellings! Bye Bye~**

**~Clara-chan**


	5. First Day Part 5! KYOYA-SAN!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events. I however do own my OC. Please R&R, I accept flames, and enjoy!

* * *

Huh? Wait. . . did he just-

"Kyoya~ It's almost time for the ladies to come~" came Tamaki-san's voice from near the front door. He was sitting on a seat that looked like a throne, like some kind of king, with Hikaru and Kaoru leaning near him but their back towards Tamaki-san with mischievous smiles that were so like them.

Mitskuni-senpai was on Mori-sempai's shoulders cuddling Usa-chan- who was on top of Mori-sempai's head-, Mori-sempai was behind Tamaki-san and Haruhi-san was in between Tamaki-san's legs- not that kind perverts!- sitting cross-legged.

Kyoya-san just stood up to leave but not before saying something else, "It's not what you think. Besides you will know soon enough. Now go to your position and don't leave 'till the coast is clear." Then he left to go stand next to Mori-sempai and Mitskuni-sempai.

I left to go to the backroom, where the kitchen was, in a slight daze. I already reached the backroom but I was still processing each and every information that I received from the meeting(?) we had.

Processing . . . still processing . . . getting there . . . wait for it. . .

. . . . . . 3

. . . . . . 2

. . . . . . 1

. . . . . . !

Wait! If I was just gonna stay inside the kitchen for the rest of the week why did I need to change my clothes?!

I twitched at the thought. I endured the twins whining and almost got choked by the tie Mitskuni-sempai tied –no offense!—for nothing?!

I seethed but calmed down. Well. . . no use for getting mad now, what pass has passed. I need to make tea and get some cake for everyone. Alright! Let's do this!

"Welcome to the Host Club."

Hmm? So the ladies have already arrived here? I peaked out the door that was hidden. I saw most of the entire female population in school here and a lot were standing out the door that stretched to the corridors. I sweat dropped, is the Host Club really that famous to the ladies?

"Kyaa~ Tamaki-sama~"

"Hikaru-kun! Kaoru-kun!"

"Hunny-sempai! You're so cute~"

"Mori-sempai~"

"Kyoya-sama~ You're so cool!"

"Haruhi-kun! Kyaa~ "

I sweat dropped at the scene. . . apparently it is. But isn't this a tad bit too much..? I sighed, I still need to make some tea and wash the dishes and utensils before Haruhi-san comes to get more. I then got back to work.

I got out a kettle from a cabinet I found not too long ago then washed it, wipped it dry, filled it with clean water then placed it on the stove to . . . with that out of the way all I need to do it to clean the plates and some forks.

I'm thankful that I still know or remember how to do these easy household chores after _that_ accident, it's still a wonder how I still remember these things yet not—no, stop. There is still work to be done.

I shrugged the thoughts off then proceeded to get back to work. Time to get the dishes and utensils cleaned, dry it and then wait for Haruhi to come and ask for more cake and tea if necessary.

But judging the way Mitskuni-sempai eats a bunch of cake easily like it was just like breathing. . . I think it is deemed necessary.

I looked at my watch to see it's only 4 in the afternoon and the club won't end 'till 6:30 or seven.. and seeing as there are a lot off girls outside and no guys, aside from the hosts (Haruhi-san's an exemption) , there is no escape..

.

.

.

.

. . . this is gonna take a while.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Belated Valentine's day. Sorry if this is short. I wanted to get this out on Valentine's day but I was so busy and tired on the day... and I was sick at night too.

Anyway I apologize again for making this short, it would've been longer but I am still finishing the other part.

I'm not updating anytime soon so my next update would most probably the next month... my exams are coming up and I still need to get some things finished. From school, violin lessons, and life I can't really write that often. I am so sorry! I hope you can forgive me..!

~Clara-chan


	6. First Day Part 6! O-ONII-CHAN!

**Diclaimer: i do not own Ouran High School Host Club. **

* * *

"Aira-chan!"

I grunted as the twins tackled me. It was already around 7 or something and I'm tired. Haruhi might have helped me but it still gets tiring.

"What do you guys want. 'm tired." I was annoyed. Okay, annoyed doesn't cover it. Irritated, maybe?

Ugh.. what would you feel staying in a place for 2 or more hours doing nothing but making tea and snacks. And hear the stupid squealing of girls each and every second, which is really high-pitch. Almost made my ears bleed.

. . .

I'm a hormonal teenage girl, don't judge me.

"I see you still get grumpy when you get tired." Seriously Hikaru? You have to ask? I have an urge to say 'no shit, Sherlock' but I didn't feel like talking.

"All you did was stay in the room making tea. And arrange snacks. How can you get tired from that?" I glared at Kaoru, he just waved it off.

"You two are still annoying as ever." I said in a tired tone, sighing. "Thank you" they bowed but then Haruhi came and hit them both on the back of the head.

Good for them.

"Ouch! What was that for, Haruhi?" Hikaru cradled his supposedly 'injured' head. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"Yeah! That really hurts!" Kaoru looked at Haruhi with a 'I'm Hurt' look. Haruhi just ignored what they said and proceeded to lecture them about something. I didn't really know why but I just walked away.

"Mitsuki-chan!" I saw Mitskuni-senpai waving at me with a few cakes in front of him with Mori-senpai next to him. . . .okay, few is an understatement. There were like a dozen of 'em. I wonder how he can eat all of those cakes. But I kept my cool, sore of.

"Hi Mitskuni-senpai, Mori-senpai." I smiled as I sat next to Mitskuni-senpai on his left. "Want some cake, Mitsuki-chan?" He said as he looked at me with an adorable look on his face.

"Sure." As soon as I said that a fork full of cake was in front of my face centimeters away from my mouth. "Say, 'Ah~' Mitsuki-chan!"

I sweatdropped. "Senpai, I can feed myself." He look at me with a sad face, I can already see bunny ears drooping on his face. "But I wanted to feed Mitsuki-chan.. Can I, Mitsuki-chan?" He tilted his head on the side a bit, looking at me with those puppy eyes of his.

I sighed, as much as I don't want to but I don't like seeing him that sad. Even if it was a bit cute. "Okay.. You can.." I muttered under my breath and his attitude turned a 180 degree.

"Yay! Say 'Ah~' Mitsuki-chan!" He said as he held the fork near my mouth again. I awkwardly complied. "A.. Ah..?" I was surprised to see that he gently put the fork in my mouth. At first, I thought he would shove it in. Guess I was wrong.

I chewed the cake. Mmm.. it's Double Decker Choco Mouse, one of my favorite cakes. Contrary to Hikaru's and Kaoru's belief, I actually have a love for sweets. But I don't like eating too much, I can't finish it especially if it's too sweet for my liking.

"How is it?" Senpai looked at me expectantly, I swallowed the rest of the cake and gave him a small smile. "It's delicous.." I whispered. He looked surprised at first but then he proceeded to glomp me.

"Mitsuki-chan, You are so cute!" He yelled with a slight blush on his face. "Senpai. . . you're crushing. . .me. . " I said blushing slightly.

"Ah..! I'm sorry, Mitsuki-chan! Are you alright?"

"Yeah.. It's nothing serious, senpai. I just need a bit of time." I panted. This is the second time I might have been killed by Mitskuni-senpai because of lack of oxygen. . . I hope I will survive this year.

"Mitsuki. Please stop calling me senpai." I froze. Well, you would if you hear his voice gotten lower than usual and a serious look on his face.

"Eh?" was my serious reply. Like seriously! How dumb can I get?!

He put both of his hands on my shoulder and looked at me seriously. "Mitsuki" I gulped, did I do something wrong? "Y-yeah?" I started to shake a bit.

"Mitsuki. . . call me onii-chan!"

"Wha..?"

My eyes went wide and I sweatdropped. Okay. . . that was. . . . really unexpected. "Call me onii-chan, Mitsuki-chan!" He pulled of the good ol' puppy eye.

"Why?" He ruffled my hair. I blushed, not used to this kind of affection. "Because, to me you are like a little sister. I don't know why, but I think of you that way." He smiled at me and I blushed a bit.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, you know. . . " But then I look at his eyes and saw a desperate glint in them, wanting me to call him that. I sweat dropped, figures.

"It's not that I don't want to.. Just, I never called anyone 'onii-chan' before." I looked away. An awkward silence took over. And I started to fidget in my seat.

"Want some more cake, Mitsuki-chan?"

"No. It's okay. I don't want anymore cake. . . Mi-Mitskuni. . . nii" I looked away with a faint blush covering my cheeks as Mitskuni-se-nii began to hug me like no tomorrow.

"Yay! I now have a little sister!"

"EH? When did you have a little sister, Hanni-senpai?" We [me, Mitskuni-nii and Mori-senpai (almost forgot he was there)] looked at Tamaki-san.

"Tamaki-san. He doesn't really have a sister." But I was ignored. He began to throw a tantrum saying (and crying) 'Why no one told daddy' and shiz like that. Luckily Kyoya-san was there to calm Tamaki-san down.

Yep, that was how my day in my first day of school ended. And I am dreading on the rest of the year. It was just my first day but I felt drained already.

.

.

.

.

.

_Just like that a small bird has been born. Choosing which path to take is it's choice. Not knowing that the path chosen by the small bird, it's faith has been sealed. _

* * *

Clara-chan: QAQ I feel bad for not updating in months! TTATT I am so sorry. I have been busy with stuff even though it's already summer for me. Orz I was stuck on what to put on next. . .


End file.
